gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis
The Marquis is a sailboat that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Dinka in the HD Universe. Description 3D Universe The Marquis is a long single-hull sailboat with a Bermuda rig and a propulsion motor in the rear, features that have not changed much since its introduction. Despite its design, the ship's sails are of no practical use as they are down and completely rolled up. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the design as a leisure sailboat remained the same, having a long hull and the captain' steering wheel on the back, where the player stands in front of it and controls the boat, similar to the Dinghy. There's an open side to the rear to facilitate the player entering it. Its only advantage is to be able to carry a lot of people, which is of little use, unless if in multiplayer. Also, it can be used to transport large gangs in GTA San Andreas, but other, smaller boats can also easily carry 8 people, like the Reefer, Tropic or Coastguard. It is still a joy to sail around the coasts though. HD Universe The HD Universe rendition of the Marquis sports a more luxurious design with additional living quarters underneath the mast. In comparison to the former's blocky design, the updated rendition is also sleeker and modernized, having a detailed design with wooden floor, a detailed interior and a redesigned captain' steering wheel, as well as the addition of a seat and a redesigned open rear. In GTA V, the Marquis may spawn with either two sails attached to the mast, or with no sails at all. Similar to previous games, the sails are simply for decorative purposes, and serve no practical use. The sails may flutter loosely in the wind, but they do not move the boat in any way. Unlike previous games, the Marquis' mast is solid and will not be able to pass through solid objects such as bridges. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe While it's one of the largest boats in the games and common in various locations, the boat is significantly slow (due to its underwhelming motor) and has stiff controls. The Marquis' low speed makes it a terrible option for getaways, where the police Predators are chasing the player. The boat is distinguished by its resistance to collisions and is very stable, considering the heavy weight. Grand Theft Auto IV The Marquis remains as one of the slowest boats in the game, though the changes on controls makes it less heavy than in the 3D Universe. The boat can reach moderate speeds and its handling seems to be improved, but it is still a poor option for wanted levels, as the police Predators will likely catch the player easily. As one can expect, the boat's weight will allow the boat to push other smaller boats with no efforts. GTA IV Overview Grand Theft Auto V GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Michael De Santa (formerly/stolen) *The wooden one is at the house where Exercising the Truth begins, indicating that it may belong to the Epsilon Program. Image Gallery MarquisFull-GTAV-front.png|Full view of the Marquis in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Marquis-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Marquis on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Screenshot-boats-GTA V.jpg|A Marquis sails down in a river during a beautiful morning in Los Santos. Desert Marquis.png|The older wooden Marquis at a desert farm in GTA V. Marquis GTAVpc GrandSenoraDesert.png|The mastless, but otherwise better looking old Marquis. Versions There are Marquis' props at the Grand Senora Desert: *One is made of wood. It's missing the propeller, but there's no other sign of damage. The rear of the ship has a panel with "MARQUIS" written on it. *The other has an identically shaped hull, looks newer and isn't made of wood. It has a propeller, but is missing the mast. This one has no name, but there's "LS 4145 RS" written near the front end. The wooden one is at a farm to the west of Sandy Shores Airfield, while the slightly newer looking, but mastless one is about 0.25 miles to the south-east of the wooden one. Similarly, newer version with a mast and flags are on dry land in the drydocks in the middle of Elysian Island, next to Olifantus. Locations The Marquis is usually one of the most common boats in each game. It can be seen either navigating through the city's waterways and docked in several docks. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Docked at the Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Docked at Bayside Marina. *Docked near the Boat School after the player receives Bronze medals or higher at the school. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Docked at the Marina in Ocean Beach. *Can be purchased for $4500 on the docks just east of your safehouse in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawns along the West River, although the ship can be found in other waterways around the city. *Docked near Beaverhead Avenue, Leftwood, Alderney. *A target for one of The Fixer's Assassinations side-missions (Water Hazard) is standing on a Marquis with bodyguards. If the player kills the target without destroying the boat, he/she can take the boat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often found sailing along the west coast of San Andreas. **Often near the Chumash pier. *Above the sunken paddlewheel ship. *Can be found in the purchasable boat docks near Vespucci Beach. *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $413,990. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $423,990. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *This boat is one of the boats used by the French agents during the mission All Hands on Deck, the others being the Tropic and Dinghy. *In Vice City, there are letters on the back of the boat which read "Marquis 69," which is one of the many references to the 69 sex position. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *According to the game manual, the Marquis costed $84,800 in August 1984. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Due to the mast being a vehicle's part, it can still be carried by a Cargobob. However, the boat will sometimes cause the helicopter to crash. See Also *Rio Navigation }} de:Marquis es:Marquis pl:Marquis Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Luxury Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class